


Eggs and Toast

by resonae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: “Wooyoung, I’m sorry,” San wails from outside the bathroom. Wooyoung knows San’s groveling, although he’s not too sure whether it’s because Wooyoung kneed him really hard in the balls, or because San’s really sorry about trying to make out with him in his sleep. Probably both.





	Eggs and Toast

Wooyoung opens his eyes groggily. He doesn’t remember much of last night except that they’d gotten shitfaced drunk to celebrate Jongho finally turning the legal age to drink. His head is made of concrete and his mouth tastes like something’s died in it.

He’s also suddenly become acutely aware of someone hugging him from the back. He wriggles a little, just enough to be able to turn his head, and finds San shirtless and stuck to his back. When he tries to get up, San’s grip around his waist tightens and he mumbles in protest in his sleep.

Wooyoung’s not really in a mood to fight it. He can get aboard with going back to sleep.

So he does and wriggles a little so he’s settled better in San’s arms.

\--

The next time Wooyoung wakes up, it’s because someone is nibbling his ear. “What the fuck,” he says, groggily, and it does not come out threatening at all. He reaches around to push San back. “San, stop it.”

San responds by grinding his hard-on into Wooyoung’s ass. Which is more than enough to jolt Wooyoung out of his hangover stupor. “San,” he hisses, and twists because he still can’t gather enough energy to loosen San’s hold on him. San smiles sleepily at him. “I think you’re still drunk. It’s me, you idiot.”

“Mm,” San responds, and buries his face in Wooyoung’s neck. And starts suckling. Wooyoung tries to push and wriggle away but San unwraps his arms from around Wooyoung’s waist and instead grips Wooyoung’s hips and grinds hard up against him. Wooyoung can’t help but shudder and he tries to push San away, but San grips the back of Wooyoung’s head and kisses him.

That’s when Wooyoung brings his knee up, hard, between San’s legs.

\--

“Wooyoung, I’m sorry,” San wails from outside the bathroom. Wooyoung knows San’s groveling, although he’s not too sure whether it’s because Wooyoung kneed him really hard in the balls, or because San’s really sorry. Probably both.

He’s vigorously brushing his teeth. Not because San kissed him in his half-asleep, half-hungover stupor, but because his mouth tastes now like three things died in it. But he’s fine with letting San believe it’s the former. San’s even left a fucking hickey on his neck. A hickey. It’d turned out that yes, San was still half asleep and not fully realizing that the person he was foreplaying was in fact Wooyoung.

Wooyoung spits out the toothpaste and rinses his mouth out. San is still pitifully whining outside, a mix of apologies and a little bit of wincing from being kneed really hard in the balls. There’s a bit of conversation outside and then a knock. “It’s Yunho, Wooyoung.”

He reluctantly opens the door. San isn’t there – Yunho’d probably talked him into going somewhere else – and Wooyoung pouts up at Yunho. “He thought I was some girl he was making out with.”

“Yeah, I think we figured it out. You did knee him really hard in the crown jewels, though.”

“It was totally warranted.”

Yunho snorts and ruffles his hair. Sometimes Yunho pretends like he’s older than Wooyoung because he’s half a head taller. It isn’t always fair, but today Wooyoung will allow it because he feels like being babied a little. “Totally warranted. I’m just saying he feels really bad. Physically and emotionally. I kicked him into our room, so you don’t have to worry about him showing up.” He looks Wooyoung up and down and his gaze lingers on the hickey. “Well. I’m glad we’ve got today and tomorrow off, or there would be some explaining to do.”

Wooyoung scowls and stalks over to the kitchen. Now that he’s brushed his teeth and gotten over his hangover (something he should be thankful for, he guesses), he’s hungry. Seonghwa is already there, half-dead, but he manages to smirk at Wooyoung through his bowl of cereal. “Did our little baby get his virginity taken today?”

“Wha- what- hyung.” Wooyoung splutters, ears turning bright red.

Seonghwa waggles his spoon at him. “Everyone heard you and San.”

“I didn’t lose my virginity to San.” Wooyoung throws the roll of kitchen towel at him and Seonghwa laughs even as it hits his shoulder. He’s totally acting like someone who’s been caught in bed losing his virginity and he huffs away, cursing San under his breath. He grabs a bowl from the cabinet and settles next to Seonghwa. He doesn’t bother with milk and instead just starts spooning dry cereal into his mouth. Seonghwa snickers but he’s still too half-hungover to do much else, especially when Wooyoung is chewing with purpose.

Seonghwa startles visibly after a few moments of nothing but cereal crunching. Wooyoung turns back to see San, who looks a lot like a puppy that’s been stuck in the rain. And here Wooyoung thought he was the puppy and San was the kitten. “Wooyoung,” San starts, before Wooyoung can even say anything, “I’m so, so, so, so, so sorry. I know you’re super mad at me right now and I really have no excuse but I’m really, really, really sorry and I hate it when you’re mad at me. I’ll like be your slave for a day! Two days!” Wooyoung blinks at San. “A WEEK.”

And that’s how San ends up carrying all of Wooyoung’s things for the next three days. San doesn’t even complain about it. In fact, he’s usually the one offering to carry things for Wooyoung when Wooyoung doesn’t even need it. Like when Wooyoung’s holding a half-finished can of soda.

Usually, Wooyoung would’ve thought the entire thing hilarious. He would’ve made San carry a speck of dust or something and then giggle at him about it. But for the past few days, all Wooyoung has been feeling is…

Well, Wooyoung doesn’t know what he feels. His stomach flops around a little at seeing San’s smile. His pulse quickens a little. He chalks that up to San having basically made out with him a few days earlier, but he can’t even react the same way when San pulls him into a hug as he usually does.

The obvious conclusion is to run the fuck away from San as much as possible. Not that it’s that possible, since they do live in the same dorm and basically spend 24 hours together. But still. Wooyoung tries. Until Hongjoong sits him down at the kitchen table. “Woo-baby.”

“Okay, no, hyung, gross.”

Hongjoong grins at him for a moment before clearing his throat. “Well, I think I’ve figured out what your problem is.” He pauses, probably for dramatic effect, and taps Wooyoung on the tip of his nose. “You’re in love with San. Or at least, you like him a lot.”

Wooyoung stares. Hongjoong’s smile turns Cheshire Cat-like. Wooyoung continues to stare.

Hongjoong takes it as a cue to continue. “You and San have always been really close. Dangerously close. I think this just sparked what you already felt. And San doesn’t realize it, but he likes you a lot, too.” Hongjoong pauses and reads the panic in Wooyoung’s eyes. “Okay, I’m prepared. Is this the hyung-I’m-not-gay panic, or the hyung-I’m-not-in-love-with-my-best-friend panic? I got both scenarios planned out.”

It’s both. It’s neither. Wooyoung doesn’t know. He’s never really been attracted to men, but he’s never ruled it out either. And if he really thinks about it, he and San are ‘dangerously close’ as Hongjoong put it. He ends up squeaking out, “I need to go crawl under a blanket.”

Hongjoong nods understandingly. “Take time to think about it.” He pats Wooyoung’s cheek gently. “And whatever conclusion you come to, you can talk to me about it. Or anyone else in the group. You know we’re all here for you, right? Both you and San.”

\--

He doesn’t know how long he spends under the blanket, but all he can think about is San. He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear the door click open, but he does feel his bed move a little when someone sits on it. It’s probably Yeosang or Hongjoong, and he doesn’t really have the energy to talk to either. He just stays under his blanket, but whoever’s sitting on his bed puts a hand on him and says, “Wooyoung.”

It’s San. 

Wooyoung freezes. San’s voice is soft and gentle, and a little trembling. Something about his voice tells Wooyoung that Hongjoong probably talked to San, too. 

“Are you going to stay there? I guess that’s okay.” San hasn’t lifted his hand from Wooyoung. He starts patting a little. “Hongjoong-hyung talked to me. He didn’t say he talked to you, but I’m gonna guess by your blanket fort that he probably talked to you, too.” 

Damn it. They knew each other too well. Resigned, Wooyoung shifts and slides the blanket from off of his face. San smiles a little uncertainly at him and Wooyoung smiles back, just as uncertain. His face feels cold in the room now, and he’s certain his hair is all disheveled and that his face is a bright red from the heat under the blanket. San looks fondly at him and starts fixing his hair. The move is too familiar. It’s the same thing San does all the time whenever Wooyoung gets back from his hyper jumping and laughing and rolling around with whoever’s willing to match his energy at the time.

Wooyoung catches his hand. San’s hands are rough and nothing like the girls’ hands he’s used to holding, but it feels comfortable. San weaves their fingers together, and Wooyoung lets him. Even squeezes a little when San rubs his thumb up and down Wooyoung’s thumb. 

“We were pretty dumb, huh.” San laughs, and Wooyoung snickers along. “I can’t believe Hongjoong-hyung had to tell us. And that it only happened because I was making out with-“ San stops abruptly and his cheeks flush a shade of red that Wooyoung thought was reserved for his hair. 

“Because you were making out with who?” Wooyoung prods, but honestly he thinks he knows the answer. “I thought you said it was a random girl.”

“Well, yeah, but that’s because. Well.” San flushes an even darker red. “Because I couldn’t tell you to your face that I was making out with you in my sleep.” He then pauses. “I guess that should’ve been a pretty big sign but last week I was just kind of mortified that I’d actually done it in person.” 

They sit in embarrassed silence, but it’s not uncomfortable and Wooyoung lets San slide up to him. San adjusts them so he’s resting his head on Wooyoung’s shoulders, with their hands in his lap. He thumbs Wooyoung’s knuckles like they’re the most precious things in the world and Wooyoung thinks he feels a bit ticklish but doesn’t say anything. “I told Yeosang to sleep in my room today,” San says after a bit. He lifts his head up and smiles. Wooyoung isn’t sure he likes that smile. “Wanna do the thing Seonghwa-hyung teased you for?”

\--

Jongho gets up bright and early because even though ATEEZ has the day off, he doesn’t because school. He shuffles sleepily to the kitchen after brushing his teeth, thinking he’ll just do cereal like every other morning. 

He enters the kitchen to find San humming and cooking scrambled eggs. Jongho stares. “Hey!” San grins, toothily and looking like the day is the best he’s ever had. “I was making Wooyoung some breakfast and decided to make a lot since you were getting up soon.”

“What have you done with San-hyung?” Jongho says, slowly backing up.

San laughs. “Jongho, don’t be dumb and just eat the fucking eggs. Want some rice with that? I think we have some left in the cooker.”

“Hyung, it’s 7 am.”

“Yeah?”

“On a day where we don’t have anything to do. Why the fuck are you up?” As far as Jongho knows, no one gets up on a day they have off until at the earliest 10 am. San winks at him and Jongho kind of wants to run away, but he chooses instead to sit and eat because he usually doesn’t get anything in the morning but cereal. “So why are you up? And you’re making Wooyoung-hyung breakfast? Is he up?”

San hands him eggs and buttered toast. Jongho is starting to think he might be in an alternate dimension. “He’s awake.” He wriggles his eyebrows. “Or, you know, he never went to sleep in the first place.”

Jongho’s brain is too sleepy to process that right away, so he chooses to eat first. It takes about 5 chews for his jaw to drop open. “Wait. Wait. Wait.” His eyes fall to San’s neck. From the t-shirt San has on, he can’t see much, but San is grinning at him. He reaches over and San lets him pull the t-shirt to one side, and there indeed are bite marks on San’s shoulders. 

San laughs when Jongho drops his toast and ruffles his hair. “I’m taking this in for Wooyoung. Eat up and have fun at school, okay?”

Jongho turns in time only to see the door to Wooyoung and Yeosang’s room click shut. He says, to no one in particular, “What the fuck?”


End file.
